1st Arc
The Mydnyte Lych Saga's 1st Arc starts with the Droopy Star Incident and goes until the resolution of the EW. After the Droopy Star: Pastor Savage and Phyllis head down to participate in the events of the EW; DRK, Bryce, and James decide to track down The Mydnyte Lych and give him a stern talking to but end up getting involved in Ethan's mob troubles; Grace runs into Norms and they begin their travels to Carlton up in Amish Country; Mydnyte is all over the place. P. Savage, Phyllis, and the Energy Drink Conflict Pastor Savage (a monk) and Phyllis (a priest) team up as fellow members of the Church of the Press sent down south to diffuse the Energy Drink Conflict (which later becomes known as the EW). After an afternoon and a night in Skyline, P. Savage and company leave the recovering party-goers in good hands and set off south for the conflict zone. On the way to the conflict zone, they encounter some Crazed Otakus, cult members of The Foam, and a scout patrol of Moonshiners. The crazed Otakus attempt to ambush P. Savage, Phyllis, and Phyllis's dragonborn companion Grog, and when peaceful negotiations fail P. Savage and company easily KO the three onrushing Otakus. Only able to revive two of the Otakus, P. Savage and company learn that the Coffee Faction has headquarters in Mount St. Arbucks and that the leader of the Coffee Faction--General Hebenstreit--paid the Otakus to ambush non Coffee Faction parties on their way to the conflict zone. When P. Savage and company further learn that Hebenstreit has threatened to kill the Otakus if they fail but also that the Otakus are probably too dumb to survive on their own long enough for Hebenstreit to need to dispose of them, Phyllis takes pity on them and decides to take them along and teach them some things about life in the outside world. After an encounter with the Foam turns ugly, Phyllis and the only surviving cult member who P. Savage dubs "Folgers" are poisoned with Consumerism and must head for the antidote in Mount St. Arbucks. Surrounded by Moonshiners, P. Savage and company head to the Mountain Dew Faction camp where they begin negotiations for a peaceful resolution to the conflict. The Moonshiners agree to a five faction summit, and so P. Savage sets off to convince the other faction leaders while Phyllis stays behind with the other victims of Consumerism. Grog and the Otakus stay behind with Phyllis, but a resistant Folgers travels with P. Savage to the Red Bull Faction's camp. When they arrive at the Wingers tree house HQ, P. Savage finds no resistance to the idea of five leader summit. However, it is obvious no one believes the Coffee Faction will ever agree to it as they are the most powerful faction. When P. Savage saves Folgers' life (for the third time) after an assassination attempt, Folgers appears to have a change of heart when P. Savage not only revives him but also salvages enough antidote from the assassin's corpse to cure Folgers from his crippling Consumerism. The Wingers' leader, having heard of a 4 v 1 faction assault plan on the Coffee Faction stronghold Mount St. Arbucks, gives P. Savage a deadline for the five faction summit otherwise they'll pull an all out assault on the Coffee Faction. With the deadline and Phyllis' condition still on his mind, P. Savage decides to bypass the Tea Faction and the Monster Faction and go straight to the Coffee Faction. Folgers is able to guide P. Savage to an underground secret entrance, which leads them by Hebenstreit's secret laboratory where P. Savage finds the formula for Consumerism, the formula for the antidote, and plenty of the antidote itself. Folgers is shocked to discover a pile of notes that outline how Hebenstreit completely fabricated the origins of the Order of the Foam and controls it like a puppet to do his bidding. Folgers and P. Savage make it to the center of Mount St. Arbucks where P. Savage seeks and audience with General Hebenstreit and Folgers goes off to share his recent findings with the rest of the Foam. Hebenstreit and his chief lieutenant and wife Ilyana have no interest in what P. Savage has to say, and Hebenstreit orders his guards to take P. Savage down. Not willing to go down, P. Savage does some fancy footwork and manages to take Ilyana hostage while Folgers and the rest of the Foam have apparently started a revolt against Hebenstreit. In the chaos, P. Savage manages to escape through the secret tunnel while Folgers and his forces engage Hebenstreit and his loyal guards. P. Savage manages to control Ilyana while taking the antidote formula, several jugs of antidote, and trashing the rest of the laboratory. On his way back to the Moonshiners, P. Savage is intercepted by the Wingers who are on the warpath. With an attack imminent, P. Savage sends the antidote to Phyllis via a Winger and attempts once again to dissuade all parties from a violent course of action. Unable to change their minds, P. Savage takes Ilyana and sneaks back into Mount St. Arbucks to find Folgers' Revolt was successful but while the coffee folks accept him as their leader they don't accept his ideas of peace. P. Savage tries frantically to ward off violence and when the attack starts he is able to distract everyone enough to initiate a peace talk with all factions present (Coffee, Tea, Red Bull, Mountain Dew). Just as it seems they are about to reach an agreement, the Monster Faction (backed/usurped by the Movie Mafia) bursts onto the scene and a 4 v 1 faction fight ensues. After several waves of fighting, Mydnyte arrives on scene and challenges one champion to a duel for the right for the claim of "uncontested best energy drink". P. Savage gets the other four factions to agree to send him as the champion as Phyllis has not arrived yet. Mydnyte easily overpowers P. Savage and knocks him unconscious. Mydnyte puts P. Savage in Mydnyte's Potion Dimension before making all the other factions sign a document agreeing to let Monster have an uncontested claim to the title of best energy drink. Phyllis arrives in time to watch this happen, however soon after Hebenstreit (who died during the revolt) had planned ahead to release Pumpkin Spice all around the country, which incites another fight where the Coffee Faction fights like berserkers, taking on everyone present. Mydnyte retreats to his Potion Dimension to help P. Savage recover and they talk for a little bit when P. Savage connects Mydnyte to Bently. Mydnyte and P. Savage reenter the fray when Mydnyte is ordered to pull all Movie Mafia members out of the battle. P. Savage finds Phyllis and they continue to fight until the Feds raid Mount St. Arbucks on the back of a dragon. Almost everyone besides the recently departed Movie Mafia are scooped up, detained, and processed by Sharkbait and the FLY Team. Everyone is interviewed, especially about Hebenstreit, Mydnyte, and the Movie Mafia. Ilyana escaped in the chaos, and later it is learned she continued the work Hebenstreit started when he used the Coffee Faction as a front to form a criminal organization of his own which, under Ilyana's leadership, becomes known as The Brotherhood. Phyllis returns to his parish, and P. Savage returns to the Winery to continue his journey as a monk and to reflect on his experiences.